Their Own Personal Xanadu
by B-Man33
Summary: Two young teen's who are in love are alone together on a saturday night in a room located at the bottom of an abandoned factory. Love is in the air.


**THEIR OWN PERSONAL XANADU**

**By B-Man33**

"The star's look really beautiful reflecting off the river" thought Aelita as she slowly walked across the bridge to the factory. It was a calm and cool Saturday night and as usually Jeremy was no where to be found on the campus which could only mean that he was hard at work in the factory.

She reached the ledge inside, slid down the rope and walked over and activated the elevator. She whistled as she waited for the elevator and she never realized how well the sound carried inside the factory. The elevator finally arrived and Aelita slid inside. She always found comfort during the elevator ride. Like it was a sort of safety from the dangers that may lurk on the outside. It finally reached the computer room, the doors opened and to no surprise there was Jeremy, hard at work

"Big surprise that I would find you here" said Aelita.

Jeremy managed to take his eyes off the computer screen for just a moment to noticed the his best friend walked in.

"Aelita what are you doing here, I thought that you guys were all going to mountains with Odd's uncle this weekend?" said Jeremy.

"Ya well I thought that you would probably need help this weekend so I stayed back. Besides you and me haven't spent any one on one time together in quite a while" said Aelita.

This comment made Jeremy's cheeks go red.

"I am doing fine Aelita, you really did not have to stay back" said Jeremy.

"Jeremy you can't possibly think that you can take down Xana all by yourself. You know that you need my help" said Aelita.

Now this comment made Jeremy frown a little.

"Your right, I can't do this on my own" said Jeremy.

"I did not mean that in a bad way thought Jeremy" said Aelita.

"Aelita I have a lot of work to do and I don't want to make you stay so maybe you should go back to the dorms. I will be back there in a little bit" said Jeremy.

"Jeremy, when was the last time that you went back to the dorms?" asked Aelita?

"Uhhh I don't know, yesterday?" he responded.

"Exactly. You are working yourself to death over Xana. I know that he is our first priority, but if we don't take time to rest and recuperate then we will never be able to defeat him" said Aelita.

"But Aelita I have to find the key to defeat him, for your sake" said Jeremy.

"Well for my sake would you be able to step away from the computer and get some rest" said Aelita.

At this comment Jeremy stood up from his seat.

"Aelita please I have to do this. Defeating Xana is the only way to fully free you from everything that he has put you through. I care about you way to much to let him win.

Now Aelita was starting to blush.

"Aelita when I saw you die on Lyoko I have never felt so much pain in my heart. The thought of loosing you forever almost killed me and I can't I just can't go through that again. That is why I can't stop. I have to find the key. I just…."

Jeremy was cut off by two arms wrapping themselves around his waist. He turned his head to look behind him and saw Aelita. It felt like she was holding on to him for dear life. Jeremy managed to turn himself around while still in her grasp so that he could face her. He looked down and he could see her head resting against his chest, a smile on her face and a few tears streaming from her eyes. He gently placed his hand under her chin and turned her face to face his.

"Hey why are you crying?" asked Jeremy.

Aelita did not respond, she just looked into his eyes, deep into his eyes. He starred back down back at her and the two just looked at eachother for a few seconds when suddenly Aelita flung her arms around Jeremy's neck and pressed her lips firmly against his. Jeremy's eyes went as wide as dinner plates and left him in a total state of shock. Finally after a couple seconds he managed to regain control of his body and wrapped his arms around the pink haired girl and pulled her as close to him as he could. Aelita ran her hands all through his blonde hair as she put all the passion that she could into the kiss, as was Jeremy. After several minutes the two finally broke apart and simply stared at eachother once again, never letting up on the tight embrace that they both locked themselves in.

"I love you" both of them said at the exact same time, shocking both of them equally. This made them both laugh and Jeremy hugged Aelita tighter and he rested his cheek against the top of her pink head of hair. The two stood there in that embrace for a while as Jeremy gently rocked the young lady back and forth. Both of them had dreamed of this moment for so long and neither of them thought that it might actually happen. Yet it happened in the place where they first met well over a year ago, in a room where both of them were able to put their best qualities and skills to the test to battle an enemy that test's them both daily to their scientific limits. This room was a place where they could both express themselves and be of the greatest use to the world. Some may find the computer room to be a dark and grungy kind of room but to Jeremy and Aelita it was there special place, their own personal Xanadu.

Finally after what was probably like an hour Jeremy let Aelita out of his arms and looked at his watch.

"Wow it really is getting late. We really should be getting back to the dorms, I'm exhausted" said Jeremy.

"We don't have to. We could just spend the night here" said Aelita.

"But there is nothing to sleep on" responded Jeremy.

As he said this Aelita made her way over to one of the corners of the room where she pulled a duffel bag out from behind a bunch of large wires. She walked back towards Jeremy and opened the bag. She pulled out several small blankets that she laid out on the floor to make somewhat of a makeshift mattress. She then pulled out a couple of pillows and a rather large blanket that she laid on top of the others.

"See we can just stay here where we can be all alone and no one will bother us my love" said Aelita.

"Ok but I just want to do a little more work on this new program, I think I can…"said Jeremy until he was cut off by Aelita once again planting her lips firmly against Jeremy's.

"Jeremy as your girlfriend I order you to lay down here with me and go to sleep" said Aelita as she pulled Jeremy down on top of all the blankets.

Once they were both on the floor she wrapped the large blanket over them, then she snuggled close to her boyfriend, wrapped her arms around him tightly and gently rested her head on his chest. Jeremy gently took off his glasses and he wrapped his arms around Aelita and closed his eyes as they both slowly drifted off to sleep, each with a big smile on their faces.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**This weekend I have been feeling very creative. After writing a fanfiction last night I decided that I had to write another one right away and who know's I may write another tomorrow. I hope you all enjoy this one. HOLLA. **


End file.
